


These Times Are Hard

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Series: Donna Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: "He shouldn’t, but he can’t help himself.He never talks to her, never even gets close enough for her to see him. "





	These Times Are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble because I miss Donna

He shouldn’t, but he can’t help himself. 

He never talks to her, never even gets close enough for her to see him. She doesn’t wear glasses despite several optometrists’ recommendations. That’s his wonderfully stubborn Donna. 

Sometimes he pays the parking meter when she’s late or weeds the garden while she’s out. He does small things to make her life easier. 

Her life’s mundane; it’s heartbreaking to see her wasted potential. 

Eventually his hearts can’t take it anymore. He stops trying to catch a glimpse of her, stops meeting Wilf, and travels the universe, but he never forgets his best friend.


End file.
